Almost Unreal
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: A Gohan/Marron fic. A childhood friendship leads into something else that confuses both of them. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter One

  
  
I don't own DBZ/GT. Please don't sue!!  
  
  
  
Kuririn smiled at the growing young man. It had been a while since he last saw him. His smile widened a bit when he felt the soft scratching of the back of his pants leg.  
  
"Gohan, what's happenin'?"  
  
Gohan smiled at his long time friend. Not much about him had changed except for the hair. "Nothing much. The usual. So what about you?"  
  
Kuririn smiled again. He reached behind him and pulled out a young girl no older than four. "Well, other than this, my life has been the usual."  
  
Gohan smiled at the young child. He squatted down to eye level with her. He pinched her cheeks and gave her another winning smile. "You're a cute thing."  
  
Marron's eyes widened at the touch of the teenager's hand on her cheek. "Uhh...uhh..."  
  
Kuririn shoved his daughter towards Gohan again. "C'mon honey, introduce yourself to Gohan. He's nice!"  
  
Marron looked back and forth between her father and the teenager before running back behind her father's legs.  
  
Kuririn shook his head. "Aw, she's shy around unfamiliar faces. She's a good kid, though."  
  
Gohan looked at his friend lost in thought about his daughter's shyness. He chuckled slightly. He tilted his head to the side to catch the eye of the young girl again. "She's going to be pretty when she gets older," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Oh nothing Kuririn, I was just thinking to myself." Gohan looked around for something, to be specific, his brother and Trunks. "There's Goten and Trunks."   
  
Kuririn chuckled to himself. "Goten, eh? He looks exactly like Goku. Does he act like him?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "If papa enjoyed playing with people's minds, then I would say yeah." His smile temporarily left his face when he saw Trunks point at Marron before whispering something in his little brother's ear. He kneeled down to eye level with the young girl again. "You see those two over there right?"  
  
Marron stared at him with a blank expression before nodding her head slowly.  
  
"If they cause any trouble with you, just get me, okay? I'll make sure nothing bad ever happens to you."  
  
She nodded her head again slowly before her small pixie face broke out into a smile. "Yeah" she said in a rush before she ran to hide behind her father's leg again.  
  
Gohan smiled at her. She reminded him of himself when he was her age. 'If only you were born ten years earlier,' he thought with a sigh. When the thought had passed he hit his head lightly. He was not supposed to be thinking of her like this. 'Please don't tell me I'm falling for a three year old...'  
  
  
  
Marron stopped her writing to look out of her window. A low, tired sigh escaped out of her mouth. She remembered her father's question to her when they went home.  
  
"So Marron, what do you think of Goku's sons?"  
  
Marron took her thumb out of her mouth to think about his question. "Goten is mean! Gohan is nice! I like him daddy!"  
  
  
She shook her head slowly. 'I can't believe I've been hooked on him for that long.' She put aside her thoughts to finish her letter.  
  
  
_"I was too young to know that when Son Gohan means something, he means what he said. I was eight when I knew for certain that my new "friend" was going to always be around and close to impossible to get rid of him. It started out like this..."  
  
  
_"Trunks! Goten! Let me go! Stop it! I'll tell Vegeta-san!" Marron wailed out as the two boys continued to lift her higher in the air.  
  
"Quit it! This isn't funny! Let me go!!" Her screams got a little more frightened when she saw water not far from where they were. "Please let me go!"  
  
Trunks and Goten laughed and snickered when they sensed her fear.   
  
"Marron, don't worry you're not going to die or anything like that. We just want to see how big of a splash you can make." Trunks said as they prepared to throw her into the water. "If it makes you feel any better, close your eyes."  
  
"TRUNKS!" she managed to scream out before she hit the water with a loud splash. She struggled a bit before swimming to a more shallower part of the pond. She she reached the shallow end she stood up and walked to the grass to dry off.  
  
As she sat wringing her second ponytail she looked up to see two enormous splashes in the water. When Trunks and Goten emerged to the surface they glared at the person who threw them there. Gohan ignored them and walked over to the soaked little girl. "You okay?"  
  
Marron nodded reluctantly. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I said I wouldn't let anything hurt you. And what I meant was I wasn't going to let Goten or Trunks hurt you or anyone else."  
  
"Gohan-san, thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. When you get older, I don't think you'll be thanking me."   
  
  
_"He pinched my cheeks and called me cute again. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. I have always liked him. I mean, he was nice and he was always there for me. I never really understood how much he wanted to be there for me until my little dilemma I had when I was thirteen. He was right, I wasn't going to like him being there for me when I got older. It all started out like this..."_  
  
  
Marron sat down heavily on the nearby bench. 'I shouldn't be upset over this. This isn't the first time they played tricks on me. I can handle this. I won't cry!' she thought miserably. Against her will tears rolled down her face. 'I hate them! I hate them!'  
  
Gohan walked around the stadium looking for his daughter and his wife. He spotted Marron on a bench with her head down. 'I wonder what's wrong with her. It's not like her to be away from Kuririn and her mom.' He put his meeting with his daughter and wife on hold to see what's up with Marron. Slowly, he made his way towards her.  
  
"Hey cutie."  
  
Marron looked up and around to see who had said that. "Wha..." When her eyes landed on his she turned away quickly. 'Just great, now he's gonna be worried about me.'  
  
Gohan didn't miss the tear stains on her face. "What happened?" He noticed she was unusually quiet. He shook his head. 'When will those two grow up?' he thought a bit irritated at the two teenagers. He walked closer to her and laid a hand tentatively on her shoulder. "Marron, did Trunks and Goten get to you again?"  
  
Marron wiped her face and shook her head furiously. "Nothing is wrong Gohan-san. I am just a little upset since I can't find my parents."  
  
Gohan let out a tired sigh. "Marron are you telling me the truth?"  
  
Marron stiffened and pulled away from him as she stood up. "I told you what was wrong with me Gohan-san. I just want to find my parents."  
  
He looked at her warily. "I just want to help."  
  
"I'm a big girl now," she said while turning around. "I don't need your help like I did when I was younger." She glanced back at him one more time before walking off again.  
  
"I'm going to help you whether you like it or not," he said as he walked closer to her and pulled her nearer to him.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Because I promised you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
She hmmped and continued to resist him. "That was a long time ago."  
  
"I always keep my promises. I'm always going to look out for you, whether you like it or not. Plus, your parents are looking for you."  
  
Marron smiled a little at his remark before frowning again. "I don't want to go back. I just want to be left alone for a while."  
  
"Then why did you say that you wanted to see them earlier? Marron, just tell me what's wrong."  
  
Marron held her head down trying to think of a way to get away from him. A tired sigh escaped her lips before she managed to look up at him. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"  
  
He stepped back and smiled wryly. "I told you. I promised you a long time ago. Plus, you remind me too much of me." He pinched her cheeks and left her alone to think about what he said. Before he turned the corner he called out to her again. "Marron."  
  
She stopped walking towards her previously occupied bench seat when she heard him again. "Huh?"  
  
"Don't stay away from your parents too long, okay?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He smiled and walked off again.  
  
  
Marron scribbled some more things on her paper. "_I think that is when I began to look at him differently. I don't think he noticed because I was always mean around him. He was like the big brother I never wanted but I needed. I don't know if this is making any sense to you, but if you knew what I really wanted to say you would be even more lost. If it helps you any, I've been confused about him for over twenty years. To explain my feelings for him just know this, I loved him like a brother ever since that day. That is, until now....  
  
  
_Marron looked up from the television to the door. 'I wonder who that is?' she thought as she got up to answer the door.  
  
When the door swung open to reveal a tall, broad-shouldered man she sighed. "You're not here to pressure me to take that job again, are you?"  
  
Gohan cleared his throat as he let himself in. "Marron, take the damn job, it's not going to hurt anything. It's a good educational and work experience. Plus, you'll be working near me! Why wouldn't you want it?"  
  
She closed the door and walked back to her couch. "I told you last time and the time before that, I don't need it. I would have to move and it's too much trouble. My job here is good enough."  
  
"For who? Marron you have a masters and it's doing you no good if you work a part-time job. At least do this for yourself if not for me."  
  
"I wasn't even thinking about you when I got the notice of the job. The fact that it's near you doesn't help my decision."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Do you hate me that much?"  
  
"When did I ever say that I hated you? You are just pushy."  
  
Gohan held his hand to the wall for support as he went over her. She was about as stubborn as her mother when she wanted to be. He advanced towards her making sure to catch her eyes. When he was in front of her he smiled and shook his head slowly. "You are so cute when you call me names."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He sat down next to her and grabbed her hands. "Just listen to me, take the job. It's not going to hurt you. You'll be close to Goten and Trunks."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to take the job?"  
  
The corners of his mouth curled up a bit. "Okay then, you'll be close to Bra and your uncle."  
  
"I still don't know."  
  
He looked at her and was surprised she was actually looking at him. "Marron, you're very smart and attractive. This is the perfect position for you."  
  
"I still don't..."  
  
Gohan leaned over and kissed her. It was short and sweet. When he pulled back he touched her cheek lightly. He stared down at her for a few seconds before chastizing her again about the job offer. "Will you stop saying that! I'll come back later this week, and I want you to think about it. Bye." With that he left her small apartment.  
  
  
"_I was on the couch with my mouth still open for a while. I still don't know why he kissed me, but it was nice. I don't know what to think now. After I finally got my senses back I sat down and started writing this letter to you. So what do you think is going on? Am I hooked on him as bad as I think I am? Maybe he did that to shut me up or something. I don't know. This is not the kind of stuff I can tell people close to me. So what should I do?  
  
Sincerely,  
Marron  
  
_  
  
Like it? Hate it? Just tell me. When I continue it, it will be revealed who she was talking to.  
  



	2. Chapter Two (part one)

  
  
I don't own DBZ/GT. I don't have any money. I don't have anything that's valuable. So why would you pick on me anyhow?? You know who owns them so I won't go into details. And another thing, I don't own the song "I'll stand by you" cuz the Pretender's sang it and someone else wrote it. Thanks a bunch Acyla for the lyrics!!  
  
  
**Quick A/N:** If you're new, this is a Gohan/Marron fic so don't say that I didn't warn you. Sorry, but I gotta say this before someone says it before me. The beginning is almost **exactly** the same as the ending of the first part... the differece is that this is more from Gohan's POV and a little longer. This is for Acyla and Ivory for helping me and pushing me to finish this. I'll go now, ciao  
  
  
Almost Unreal, chapter two (part I)  
by: [Ashley][1]  
  
  
'I don't even know why I'm doing this. I know she doesn't even want the job and all I'm doing right now is agitating her.' Gohan thought. Even when the thought had passed he already knew the answer. 'I care too much about her. She needs this job. It's too good of an opportunity to pass.' When he walked up to her apartment door her knocked lightly. After a short wait the young blonde woman opened the door for him.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He sighed briefly. He cared about her a lot and he knew she cared too, he just wished she showed it more. "Hello to you too Marron-chan." He walked in and stood there waiting for her to close the door.  
  
He watched her hesitate before closing the door. She turned around and looked at him square in the eye. He had to catch himself for a moment. It was impossible to believe the three year old he met more than twenty years before was standing before him.   
  
"You're not here to pressure me about that job again, are you?" Marron tapped her finger on her forearm looking at him.  
  
Gohan cleared his throat as he let himself further in. "Marron, take the damn job, it's not going to hurt anything. It's a good educational and work experience. Plus, you'll be working near me! Why wouldn't you want it?" Gohan mentally kicked himself. He meant to talk around the subject before mentioning the job, but the way she was about not taking him ticked him off a bit.  
  
She seemed a little shocked before regaining her senses back and checked to see if the door was closed all the way and walking over to the couch. "If you really want to know, I wasn't thinking about you when I got the offer. The fact that it's near you doesn't sweeten it. Plus I don't need it. I would have to move and it's just too much trouble. I have a good enough job here."  
  
Gohan looked at the satisfied smile on her face and almost snorted. "Good enough for who? You have a Masters and it's doing you no good working a part-time job. Do this for me if not for you." He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging for her to understand him.  
  
"As I said before, I don't need it and I don't want to be near you."  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair in a tired fashion. "Do you hate me that much?"  
  
"When did I ever say that I hated you? You're just too pushy."  
  
'She has to be the most stubborn person here next to Vegeta-san and her mother.' He held onto the wall for support as he studied her. The look on her face was too much. 'She thinks she's won this little battle. I need to change her mind.' He walked over to her and stood in front. He shook his head slowly and laughed lightly at her. "You know, you are still cute when you get mad and call me names."  
  
She scowled at him. "Shut up."  
  
He sat on the couch next to her and grabbed her hands. "Just take the damn job. You'll be near Trunks and Goten. Think about how much they would want to see you."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to take the job?"  
  
He smiled briefly before continuing in a more serious tone. "You'll be near your uncle and Bra-chan."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
He wondered if she knew that he wasn't going to quit until she accepted the offer. He looked down at her and was shocked to see that she was looking back. He paused for a second just studying her face before urging her again about the job offer. "Marron, you're very smart and attractive. This is the perfect position for you."  
  
"I still don't..."  
  
That was it. Never in his life did he imagine running out of patience with her. He wanted to sigh but thought against it. He did the first thing that came into his mind. He kissed her.  
  
Gohan panicked when he realized what he was doing. 'Why am I kissing her? Why don't I want to pull away? Am I still attached to her? Oh hell no...' Gohan pulled away quickly. He saw the shock and the confusion in her eyes that mirrored his own. He couldn't help but to touch her face. It was almost as soft as her lips. 'No quit thinking about that!' To kill the risk of her asking questions he started rambling about how much she needed and she deserved the job. He left with a quick "good-bye" and shut the door to her apartment.  
  
He stood looking at the door thinking about what had happened between him and his longtime friend. He couldn't convince himself that he didn't enjoy the precious few moments had kissed her. He held up a hand to his head and sighed deeply. "What am I going to do now?" he thought as he walked away.  
  
  
  
Gohan drummed his pencil on his desk. He couldn't concentrate on his paperwork or any of the things he had to present the following week. All he could concentrate on was _her_. When a small knock came to his door he looked up. There she was. He tried his best not to show his eagerness to see her. "Hey Marron. So what are you doing here?"  
  
Marron looked at him strangely and rolled her eyes at his comment. "You know why. Gohan I want to know what's going on with us. Why the hell did you kiss me and pretend it was nothing?"  
  
He moved his eyes away from her. The things he was feeling was a bit of a rush and he didn't enjoy the mixed thoughts he felt. No one he had met had ever questioned him on his loyalty to his wife. But sitting in the same room with Marron made him wonder if what he and Videl had was solid. He covered his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Trust me Marron, I did not pretend it was nothing. So what do you want to talk about now?"  
  
She frowned. He never dodged a subject in the entire time she had known him. "Gohan! Tell me what's going on between us?"  
  
"Nothing's going on unless you make it out to be something."  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?!"  
  
He looked at her with his hands away from his eyes. His mouth was open to answer her again, but nothing came out. After a moment he closed his mouth and leaned back into his seat. "I don't know why. It just seemed right at the time." He was lost in thought for a minute before speaking again. "Did it mean a lot to you?"  
  
It was a double question, but Marron answered before thinking over the hidden meaning he asked her. "Yes, it meant a lot to me! I always thought you were the brother I never wanted and now I don't know what I'm thinking! I hate the things you're making me feel. Life would have been easy if this had never happened." Marron slumped into the chair in front of his desk. She felt tired and upset. She had always known what she wanted but now... it was just getting too much.  
  
Gohan watched his friend as tears rolled down her cheek. He wanted to stay where he was but getting up meant losing a lot of other things. He fought with himself and thought that a hug wouldn't do any harm. He rose up out of his swivel chair and hugged her from behind.  
  
Marron felt momentarily relieved when a pair of strong arms encircled her. She smelled his scent she jumped forward a little. "Don't do that!"  
  
"You needed a hug or someone to cry on. I'm not trying to seduce you."  
  
She wiped the tears off of her face quickly. "Look what you made me do! Gohan just leave me alone. You make me feel things that aren't normal."  
  
He shrugged. A small smile came to his face. She was a lot easier to deal with when she was being difficult about things. "But isn't that what you came here for?"  
  
  
_Why.. why you look so sad  
with tears all in your eyes  
come on and come to me now  
don't be ashamed to cry  
let me see you though  
because I've seen a dark side to  
when the night falls on you  
don't know what to do  
nothing you confess  
could make me love you less_  
  
  
Marron's eyes narrowed down at him. He was being difficult on purpose. "Gohan I came here asking why you kissed me and all you can be is sarcastic?"   
  
He shook his head at her. "I would tell you why, but I don't really understand myself." His voice became softer with every word.  
  
Marron let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry I was grouchy, it's just that this doesn't happen every once in a while. Ever since you left that night I can't get you out of my mind and it's not a good thing."  
  
"Why? You plan on killing me now?" He said not really understanding. He leaned back on his desk and directed his attention to the door past her.  
  
"No. It's nothing even like that. It's kind of nice though."  
  
Gohan looked quizzically at her. He chuckled lightly when he saw the faint pink of her cheeks. Marron was shy but not around familiar people. "So Marron-chan is thinking of nasty thoughts."  
  
She tried her best to remain calm and not going to choke him. "Yeah, whatever Gohan." She looked back at him to see that he was still laughing lightly to himself. She looked at him and a wicked smile came to herself. She would get him back and see if her new feeling for him wasn't what she thought it was.   
  
Gohan's eyes flew open when she came and kissed him. His mind was racing and he couldn't think straight until she pulled away. When they parted for air he was blushing furiously. It was some time before he finally said anything to her. "What the hell was that about?"  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. 'That was nice. I wonder if he'll let me do it again.' She smiled sweetly and waved it off as nothing. "Just payback. Plus I wanted to prove something."  
  
Gohan calmed down a little but not by much. "Prove what?"  
  
She ignored him and got out of the seat. "Bye Gohan."  
  
"Marron! Answer me!"  
  
She smiled back at him before leaving. Gohan rolled his eyes at her exit. She was playing games and he didn't understand why or what they were for. 'She's never been like this. I wonder what's going to happen next.' Even when the thought has passed he silently regretted ever going to her place yesterday. His visit did nothing but complicate their relationship and endanger his marriage.  
  
  
Marron stood outside of his door and smiled. That same rush of feelings came back to her again. Her grim frown set back on her face. She would not let no one control her. She looked at the envelope in her hand then back at the door. "Now he'll know how it feels," she said softly. She let out a low sigh she walked away and out of the college campus to deliver her letter personally.  
  
  
  
A small smile graced Maron's face when she saw the familiar person step out of the car. 'I haven't seen her in so long! I wonder why she finally decides to come and see me?' The middle-aged woman shrugged it off as nothing and went to greet her goddaughter at the door.   
  
Marron fidgeted nervously. It has almost been four years since she had last saw her. She meant to talk to her more, but things got in the way. A tired sigh escaped her. Maron might not have been the brightest person she ever knew, but she was a good listener and she was crazy about her godmother. When the door swung open she put on her brightest and fakest smile so she wouldn't notice there was a problem going on. "Hi, how have you been lately?"  
  
Maron practically tackled her in a big hug. "Oh my goodness! It's you! You came to see me, and I thought you forgot all about me! Wow!" she exclaimed happily. When she pulled Marron away from her, her bright smile went into a confused frown. "But why did you come now without calling me? Is something wrong? Is your father hurt?" Her hands dropped limply from her shoulders as she frowned.   
  
Marron did her best to calm the other woman's fears. "Oh, nothing's wrong with him. I just came to see you, that's all."  
  
Maron turned around to look at her. She wiped the moisture away from her eyes and smiled kindly at her again. "So what's up then?"  
  
Marron smiled and brought the letter from behind her back to give to her godmother. "Here, read this and call me to tell me your answer. I can't stay long, because I got to get back to work."  
  
Maron took the letter away from her slowly. She looked at it for a while before looking back up at the younger woman. "Are you sure you can't stay long? It's been a long time since I had seen you!"  
  
Marron cringed. She wanted to get this out of the way but she didn't want to upset her godmother. "I'll come by tomorrow. Just please tell me what you think I should do after you finished reading that. Bye." She put a hesitant kiss on her cheek before leaving.  
  
Maron looked down at the envelope in her hands before watching Marron drive out of her driveway. She gave her a sad wave good-bye before going off to read what had her Marron all shook up.  
  
_  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_  
  
  
  
Ok.... that was just the first part. I just wanted to get this part out. And** yes** I know I probably made some people mad by putting Maron in here, but I know I cannot be the only one who thinks that Kuririn is too sweet to have just dropped her like a bad habit and forget about her?? He named his little girl after her so they must have been closer than what people thought. *sigh* If you don't like, just work with me for a minute, it will make sense whenever I finish this. And if you have an idea, puuullleeeze tell me before I get stuck on this. Ciao  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:Trunkslover2004@cs.com



	3. Chapter Two (part two)

  
  
I don't own DBZ/GT. Never will. So why do I even have to bother with a disclaimer??  
  
  
**Almost Unreal, chapter two** (part two)  
by: [Ashley][1]  
  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Marron drove up to her godmother's house. She exited the car tiredly. Gohan had called her about every fifteen minutes until she ripped the phone cord from the socket. That didn't seem to stop him to find some other ways of communication. He had emailed her at least more than a dozen times. After she had deleted them she went to her room to sleep._ 'I'll get him back somehow. He must be feeling those same messed up feelings that I have,' _she thought bitterly at her ex-best friend. Marron put aside her bitter thoughts and focused on greeting her godmother. Carefully she rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" A bubbily woman's voice called out. Maron set her kitten down on the floor to answer the door. A surprised look came across her features when she saw her 'daughter'. "Marron! You came! I thought you would have left me again!" Maron pulled the younger woman in with little effort.   
  
"I told you I was. So did you read the letter?"  
  
"I can't believe it. Cute, sweet Gohan just kissed you? What's the problem? It wasn't bad, was it? Did he have bad breath of something?"  
  
"No! It's nothing like that." She said defensively.  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"The kiss itself wasn't bad, but the kiss is bad. And the problem is that we ar... we were suppose to be close friends, he's married, and he didn't give me a reason why. That's the problem," Marron said tiredly as she explained her case to the older woman.   
  
Maron was quiet for a while not sure how to respond to words. The young blonde looked back to see the older blue-haired woman lost in thought. She frowned slightly. She didn't want to upset her over her silly problem. "I'm sorry I was loud, but I am just confused about what to do."  
  
"Don't worry about being confused. I bet he's feeling the same way you are."  
  
Marron gave her godmother a skeptic look before looking away. "You mean he feels like he's about to throw up when you think about him and the thought of him makes you have that nervous feeling?"  
  
Maron was quiet. She probably wasn't the smartest person around, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that her Marron had fallen hard for Son Gohan without even knowing it herself. She tried to sound her normal, cheerful self, but a knowing voice found it's way out of her throat. "I'm almost sure."  
  
The two chatted for a while before Marron told her it was time for her to go to work. It was a lie. She already told her supervisors that she was going to take the job offer in Satan City last week. Now she was unsure if she had done the right thing or not.  
  
"You promise to come by more? I hardly ever see you now!"  
  
Marron nodded her head 'yes' to the older lady. "I will. I promise," she said while getting into her car. She waved bye to her once more as she pulled out and drove away.  
  
  
  
Gohan paced in front of her door. He had gotten off early today due to some school problems and he had been waiting for her since then. _'I thought she got off of work at two, it's almost four now,'_ he thought a little worried for his friend. His worry faded when a petite blonde woman made her way up the stairs. He fought with the idea of rushing past her and forget about what he wanted to tell her or just stay put and wait for her to scream or ignore him. He chose the latter, and decided it would be best. _'Don't worry. This is Marron, she might have a temper, but she can be reasonable.'  
  
_Marron made her usual corner from the stairs to her apartment. She digged around in her purse for her keys to the door. That visit to Maron had been a nice get-together, but that was all it was. She just said she thought Gohan was feeling the same way she was. _'Bullshit. If Gohan was feeling the same way, he would be a wreck. If I ever saw him...' _Marron dropped her keys but she was too lost in her thoughts to notice. When someone handed them back to her she said thank-you not really paying attention.  
  
"You should be careful. What if it wasn't me who had picked up your keys?"  
  
She turned in the direction of the voice and glared. "What are you doing here?! When will you get it through your mind, that I don't want to talk to you right now! Let me straighten out my own mess before you put some more unwanted crap on me!"   
  
Gohan smiled inwardly that he was at least half-right in his prediction. He loved it when she got angry. She reminded him a bit of his mother, plus she looked cute anyhow. He laughed nervously and held a hand behind his head. "I'm sorry Marron-chan, but I had to see you. I just couldn't stop thinking about you." He prayed that she understood the meaning of his words. Videl even sensed there was something 'not right' about him yesterday. He shrugged it off saying it was the students. He had been using that excuse a lot lately and he wondered if she suspected anything.  
  
Marron sighed. She wasn't in the mood to see him, but she decided to anyway. Maybe this could be a good thing, but she highly doubted it. "Whatever Gohan, come in."  
  
He smiled and walked into her place. When she seemed to relax a little he asked a question that had been bugging him since he had came here. "Marron, where were you? I thought you got off of work at two?"  
  
She nodded. "I do. I wanted to tell you this last time you were here, but you were being such a pain, I decided not to tell you."  
  
He racked his brain to figure out what she was saying. "What? Oh... you took that job didn't you? Why didn't you tell me then? A lot of things would have been avoided! When did you take it?"  
  
"Probably about two weeks ago. I start the week after next. Anyway, what do you want?"  
  
Gohan smiled grimly at her. He noticed the older she had gotten, the more Juuhachi-gou's influence shown in her. He was quiet for a moment before finally deciding to tell her. "Well... you know." Or at least half-telling her.  
  
"No I don't. Just tell me." She shifted to look at him better. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not? Even though this is a facinating conversation, I do have to make arrangements for when I _do_ move. And I also ha--"  
  
Before Marron knew what was happening, she felt his mouth cover hers. The shock faded away when she felt herself leaning into the kiss. _'This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong... but this feels right.'_ Marron reluctantly pulled away when her guilt grew heavier._ 'Why does he keep doing this to me? What have I ever done to him?'_  
  
Both stood there breathing deeply and thinking about the flood of mixed emotions overtaking the two of them. It was awhile before either of them spoke.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked huskily as he looked over at her with needy eyes.  
  
Marron looked at him wanting to surrender in his arms but her pride got the best of her. "I don't know what you're going to do, but I plan to forget this ever happened," she said while turning away.  
  
"Dammit Marron! How can you forget something like that? I know you felt something. You must have!"  
  
"What's the difference if I did or didn't?! You're married and whatever it is between us, never will happen! It's better if we just pretend it never happened."  
  
Gohan backed away. _'She's finally done it. She put some effort in it and now she's impossible.'_ He shook his head and prepared to leave. "Marron I can't pretend I don't feel anything for you. I don't know about you, but I've always felt this way." He paced back and forth in front of the door thinking about what he was going to say to her. "Marron-chan, I know this might seem weird, but I've always had this feeling for you. I've had it ever since I first met you. That's why I'm always protecting you in the little ways that I can. I know this makes no sense, but I'm still trying to figure it out for myself." Gohan paused to look at the expression on her face. _'She understands, but why does she seem so confused?' _"Marron I--"  
  
"I know what you mean Gohan. You don't have to explain or complicate things more than neccessary." She advanced towards him still looking unsure about her actions. "But this... you and I... it would never work out. Whatever feelings we have for each other have to be overlooked. You're married. I know you love Videl too much to hurt her over me. It would be better if--"  
  
"If what Marron? Yeah, I know I love Videl. You didn't have to remind me. You think having feelings for two people who mean the world to you is a feeling I go through everyday?"  
  
At that she glared at him once again. "See, this is why I didn't want to see you. I'm already confused on the way I feel about you and now you just complicated things more. Yes, I do know what you're going through. That's why I'm trying to stay away from you. Do you understand now?"  
  
Gohan looked like a wild man. His black eyes glinted with a strange emotion as his lips set into a grim smile. He shook his head not wanting to understand what she just had said. After a tense silence from him he stepped closer to the younger woman. With every step that strange emotion became more evident. When he was right in front of her, he took her hand in his and gave her an almost smile. "What if I don't want you to stay away from me?"  
  
Marron frowned. He was doing it again, but this time she couldn't turn away. She looked down at their entwined hands and sighed. She wasn't going to give in to him. He wasn't thinking straight.Another sigh escaped her lips. Since that day he had kissed her, she began to sigh more and it wasn't a habit she intended on keeping. "Then you'll stay away from me." She said softly. Marron up from their hands back to his face. _'This is not a good thing. I cannot be falling for him. He's married... but I think I love him,'_ she thought sadly. She released his hand and backed away slightly. "Gohan..."   
  
  
  
  
Finally, I'm done with chapter two. And I finished it before my birthday!! (It's tomorrow, by the way July 6 =)!!!) Thanks to all of you who like this so far. I have a feeling this is going to be long and angsty and a torn Gohan. The next part will have more G/V than G/M because I love both couples and I need to work both in. Well, I'm going to take a slight break from this (sorry Ivory-chan) to finish up "Five Steps" or finish up my Trunks/Pan/Juunana fic. Thanks again to all of you and please tell me whatcha think. Bye  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:Trunkslover2004@cs.com



End file.
